The present invention relates to a spark plug having reduced wear at the center electrode and to an easily implementable method for producing a spark plug.
Spark plugs in different configurations are generally available. PCT Application No. WO 2012/105255 A1 describes, for example, a spark plug having a center electrode and a ground electrode. The center electrode is situated in the insulator. An electrically conductive material establishes an electrical connection between the center electrode and an electrical connection region of the spark plug. The electrically conductive material surrounds a center-electrode head of the center electrode which is oriented in the direction of the electric connection region, and fills a gap between the center-electrode head and the insulator. The electrically conductive material acts as a thermal insulator and, for example, prevents or reduces a heat dissipation from the center electrode via the ceramic insulator to a cooled cylinder head which is in contact with a housing of the spark plug. The wear of such a spark plug is therefore high as the result of the thermal overloading.